


Indefinite Stay

by E_rubecula



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Orphanage, Pedophilia, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_rubecula/pseuds/E_rubecula
Summary: What could have happened after Jason was sent to the orphanage.Or: Jason tricks pedophiles into adopting him for ~murder~ purpose
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Indefinite Stay

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is messed up but

Jason is a lucky kid.

At least that’s what he’s been told. Even though his father was a low-life criminal, his mother died of overdose in an unheated apartment, and he made it this far on his own only to be caught by Batman (well, he was partially responsible for that last part); among all the kids in this orphanage, he was certainly the lucky one.

Because he was adopted the very next day.

Middle-class looking white couple, probably Christian - Jason yawned - and he bet the two had names like John and Mary or something similarly dull. To be honest, they didn't seem like bad people, Jason just didn't know why they had chosen _him_. Instead of getting a good night's sleep the day before and waiting in their best clothes and biggest smile like all the other kids, he had mud on his pants, his hair a mess, his face scrunched together in frustration; the only interaction they had was a half-hearted hello from Jason when he walked past them by the door. Jason shrugged at the memory, who knew what people were thinking when they picked their stray dogs.

But Jason can't let the couple get suspicious, that would make running away difficult (of course he was going to run away). So he smiled coyly and watched the couple sign the papers, carrying his few belongings over one shoulder, his weight shifting back and forth under his feet. No one but the caretaker walked him to the door since he didn't know anyone here, which Jason was quite happy about. He couldn't wait to get back to his little nest in Crime Alley. He was led to the front of a dark grey family sedan. John opened the backseat door for him -- his broad palm resting on his lower back for a second too long. Jason half-turned to look at him and, oh... _Oh_.

He sure is one lucky kid.

  
*  
Jason knew he had a pretty face, the kind that would appeal to a certain crowd. Truth is, he had seen this day coming a long way. He pulled the beige sheet to wrap it around his body, puffing his face and kicked John's body by his bed, already getting cold on the floor.

Didn't feel half bad.

  
*  
He'd been sent back to the orphanage, because Mary no longer had a husband, and the police couldn't find a suspect with a motive; apparently John was a model congregant in their community. It was all easier than he thought, even though he'd known how useless the Gotham City police could be. To avoid any more attention he decided to stay in the orphanage. He made friends, reluctant as he was; he met Mark, a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, and because of whom was adopted for the second time.

You'd be surprised how many people like John would come to this place; this one had a hard-on even before signing the paperwork to make everything official. Jason had to do something; so he waited in the bathroom and blocked the man in the cubicle, hands behind his back, raising his head to offer a smile that was too sweet to pass —

Mark called him a bitch.

  
*  
Apparently, this one had done this (and by this Jason means fucking kids) many times, and it made Jason so sick that he was going to kill him on their very first night. But in the darkness, the man's lowered voice reminded Jason of someone. Under his hands, electricity spread through Jason's thighs; his pupils dilated, irises turning dark blue as he accepted the kiss. It was his first kiss.

When Jason did kill him, he didn't do it for justice.

  
*  
Older children are at risk of becoming a lifer, so the dean helped him cover up the news and lied about his age to appeal to his prospective adoptive parents; after all, no one wants a child with a curse. Jason knew it was only a matter of time before the police were on to him, but he also knew that every time someone climbed into his bed, another kid had been saved from it.

Jason thought he might have been too harsh on Alex. Whenever Jason met his eyes with an expression far from innocent, he would hastily turn his gaze away. The man, who wasn’t that much older and was always tangled in fear and astonishment when he was with Jason, hadn't yet realized what he was so damningly attracted to. That was why Jason liked him, to the point where he didn't mind dying with him. He kissed him, guided his hands, sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio while he drove, looking over at him happily with sunlight in his eyes, parted his lips, and tempted him with a blowjob.  
  


Their car crashed into a roadblock on the side of a bridge; but unlike in those love stories where this would be the end for both of them, Jason survived.

  
*  
Jason woke up in a hospital. Two cops pushed their way in to tell him what happened (he knew what happened), saying they were real damn sorry for his abuse (apparently Alex's dick was still out when he died). Jason put on a melancholy face, not so much because he was indeed a victim, but because he didn't get to go with Alex. The pigs didn't have to know that, though.

They stumbled awkwardly for a while, then remembered something as if they had caught a lifeline. They said the worst is over now. They said, you’re a lucky one, Wayne has just made a public statement saying he’s gonna adopt you. They said yes, that's right, _that_ Wayne.

Jason knew too well which Wayne they were referring to; he rolled his eyes and looked through the window into the corridor, in the direction they were collectively pointing. 

He recognized the man.

  
  



End file.
